List of Dungeons
The Seldarine (Tel'Seldarine in the elvish language) is the pantheon of the good and neutral elven gods in many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. The name roughly translates as "the fellowship of brothers and sisters of the wood." The Seldarine are led by the greater deity Corellon Larethian. Their home plane is Arvandor (part of Arborea/Mount Olympus). There is also a Dark Seldarine, which is the name given to the Drow deities. Members The members of the Seldarine are: *Aerdrie Faenya, primary deity of the avariel. *Angharradh, Corellon's consort, second of the pantheon and primary deity of the moon elves (made up of the other goddesses Aerdrie Faenya, Hanali Selanil and Sehanine Moonbow). This composite goddess is exclusive to the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. *Corellon Larethian, "First of the Seldarine," leader of the pantheon and primary deity of the sun elves and star elves in the Forgotten Realms. *Deep Sashelas, primary deity of the aquatic elves. *Erevan Ilesere, trickster god. *Fenmarel Mestarine, primary deity of feral elves (and in Greyhawk, the grugach). *Gadhelyn, hero-god of independence, outlawry, feasting, and hunting. This deity is exclusive to the Greyhawk campaign setting. *Hanali Celanil, love goddess. *Labelas Enoreth, philosopher god. *Rillifane Rallathil, god of nature. *Sehanine Moonbow, death goddess and moon goddess (and patron goddess of moon elves in the Forgotten Realms). *Shevarash, a demipower, risen mortal and god of vengeance and retribution. This deity is exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Solonor Thelandira, god of hunting. *Ye'Cind, demigod of music and magical songs. This deity is exclusive to the Greyhawk campaign setting. Races of the Wild''Williams, Skip (2005). Races of the Wild. Wizards of the Coast. introduced: *Alobal Lorfiril. *Elebrin Liothiel. *Vandria Gilmadrith, goddess of war and grieving. ''Dragon magazine issues #155, 236, and 251 expanded the pantheon to include: *Araleth Letheranil, a demipower.Voskuil, Denise Lyn. "The Elfin Gods" Dragon #155 (TSR, 1990)Perry, Chris. "The Seldarine Revisited." Dragon #236 (TSR, 1996) *Alathrien Druanna, a demipower.Perry, Chris. "Magic of the Seldarine." Dragon #251. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998 *Darahl Firecloak, a demipower. *Kirith Sotheril, a lesser power. *Melira Taralen, a lesser power. *Mythrien Sarath. *Naralis Analor, a lesser power. *Rellavar Danuvien, a lesser power, "The Frost Sprite King" and a lesser god of snow elves. *Sarula Iliene, a lesser power and patron deity of nixies. *Tethrin Veraldé, a lesser power. *Tarsellis Meunniduin, patron deity of the snow elves of Greyhawk & the snow elves of the High Ice region of the Anauroch in Faerun. Also called the "Lord of Mountains".Reimer, David S. "In the Frost and the Snow." Dragon #155 (TSR, 1990). Available online: http://www.mvn.net/jimnellen/greyhawk/Frost/snowelves.htm Not truly part of the Seldarine but venerated by surface elves and associated with the Seldarine are: *Eilistraee, Corellon's daughter and patron deity of good drow elves (actually a member of the Dark Seldarine). Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Khalreshaar, primary deity of half-elves and an elven aspect of Mielikki. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. *Trishina, consort of Deep Sashelas. *Zandilar the Dancer, a forgotten elven deity of the Yuirwood elves and now an aspect of the goddess Sharess. Exclusive to the Forgotten Realms. Some of the wild elves of the Forgotten Realms also venerate beast-totems known as Bear, Eagle, Raven, and Wolf, all aspects of Rillifane Rallathil. Aerdrie Faenya Aerdrie Faenya is the elven goddess of Air, Weather, Freedom, Impulse, Fertility, and Birds. Aerdrie appears to be a tall, elven woman with feathered hair and eyebrows. A pair of large bird-like wings, with feathers that constantly change color, sprout from her back. The lower half of her body vanishes into a misty whirlwind, so that she never appears to touch the ground. Her symbol is a cloud with a bird silhouette.Running the Realms by Ed Greenwood and Jeff Grubb, copyright 1993 TSR, Inc. Aerdrie's realm, a floating palace called the Aerie, shifts across the border between Arborea and Ysgard; sometimes it is found in Arvandor and sometimes in Alfheim. Corellon Larethian Corellon Larethian is the leader of the elven pantheon, and the god of Magic, Music, Arts, Crafts, Poetry, and Warfare. Corellon is also considered a member of the [[List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons|default D&D pantheon]]. He is the creator and preserver of the elven race, and governs those things held in the highest esteem among elves. His symbol was originally a crescent moon; in the 4th edition his symbol is a silver star on a blue field. Corellon Larethian was created by James M. Ward for the Deities & Demigods rulebook (1980).Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Deep Sashelas Deep Sashelas is the elf patron deity of aquatic elves. He is also a god of creation, knowledge, beauty, and magic. Sashelas is known as the "Knowledgeable One," and is the master of dolphins. Sashelas is married to the goddess of Dolphins, Trishina. Sashelas makes his home on the plane of Arborea, and lives in the realm of Elavandor. His holy symbol is a dolphin. Elebrin Liothiel Elebrin Liothiel is the elven god of orchards, gardens and the harvest. He is depicted as a young male elf dressed in a tunic and breeches in muted shades of gold and a cloak in the color of green spring leaves. His symbol is a chestnut on top of a leaf. Liothiel's clerics tend to the communal gardens and orchards of elven settlements while learning to harmonize with nature rather than dominating over it. His shrines are often built on simple platforms upon tall trees or sometimes domed buildings made of saelas. Erevan Ilesere Erevan Ilesere is the elven deity of Mischief, Change, Rogues and Changelings. Erevan is a fickle, utterly unpredictable god who can change his appearance at will. Some humorous tales say that Erevan changed form and sex in order to conceive and bear the unicorn god Eachthighern with the ki-rin god Koriel. Erevan is a close ally of the Seelie Court. Erevan lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. Fenmarel Mestarine Fenmarel Mestarine is the elven deity of feral elves (such as grugach), outcast elves, scapegoats and solitude. His chief symbol is a pair of elven eyes in darkness, though his savage priests are more likely to use the talon or fang of a wild beast slain without assistance. Fenmarel Mestarine was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Hanali Celanil Hanali Celanil is the elf deity of romantic love and beauty. Hanali lives in the realm of Arvandor on the plane of Arborea. Her symbol is a gold heart. Labelas Enoreth Labelas Enoreth ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is an elven deity in many Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings. In the Forgotten Realms, he is the Lord of the Continuum who governs the orderly passage of time and guards against those who would alter the path of history. Together with Sehanine Moonbow he oversees the long life span of the elves and their lives after they have left the mortal realms. His symbol is the setting sun, and his domains are chaos, elf, good, knowledge, and time. Naralis Analor Naralis Analor (also spelt Naris Analor) is a minor elven god associated with healing, easing of pain, and death. His symbol is a shield bearing a white dove. He is considered a member of the Seldarine. Naralis Analor's primary interest is not just the safeguarding of elven souls after they depart, but also healing of the living. He is one of the few death gods who isn't malevolent or uncaring, and he's very popular in those worlds where his worship is practiced. Rillifane Rallathil Rillifane Rallathil is the elven god of Nature, and patron deity of wood elves. Rillifane appears as a green-skinned elf clad in bark armor and carrying a magic bow that slays any target hit by one of its arrows. Rillifane is on good terms with other members of the Seldarine, and considers the centaur deity Skerrit the Forester a close friend. James M. Ward created Rillifane Rallathil for the Deities and Demigods Cyclopedia (1980). Sehanine Moonbow Sehanine Moonbow is the elven goddess of the moons. She is one of the more powerful members of the Seldarine. The Lady of Dreams actively opposes the nefarious schemes of the Spider Queen and the other drow powers. She is sometimes said to be the wife of Corellon Larethian. Her preferred weapon is the Moonstaff (quarterstaff). Her symbol is a full moon topped by a crescent-shaped haze. Sehanine (Moonbow) was first detailed as a deity in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Solonor Thelandira Solonor Thelandira is the elven god of hunting, archery, and survival in wild and harsh places. He teaches his followers the arts of hunting; including archery, moving unseen and hiding in wild places. He watches over the borders of wilderness and farmed land and seeks to maintain the balance between them . His symbol is a silver arrow with green fletching, and his sacred animal is the stag. Solonor is never in one place for long, as he is always hunting. His magical bow can fire as far as the horizon, and his quiver never empties. He hunts not to kill for killings sake but to maintain the balance of nature and to destroy evil. He does not close with foes, but tracks them and shoots from a distance. He can create an arrow of slaying, and if this strikes home it will kill all enemies. Many fiends have fallen to a single shot. Solonor Thelandira was first detailed in Roger E. Moore's article "The Elven Point of View," in Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982).Moore, Roger E. "The Elven Point of View." Dragon #60 (TSR, April 1982) Vandria Gilmadrith Vandria Gilmadrith, a daughter of Corellon Larethian, is the Seldarine goddess of war, justice, and grief. She is unique among the Seldarine as being the only deity with a lawful alignment. For this reason, during times of peace she usually has fewer followers among the elves than among other races. When the elves go to war en masse, however, they turn to her for help and guidance. Elven patron saint of warhammers. Ye'Cind In the Dungeons & Dragons game Ye'Cind is the elven deity of musical magic and music in general. Harkening back to Tolkien's Ilúvatar, Ye'Cind is depicted as teaching that music is an inherent part of the patterns of the multiverse, and that magic and music together can create something superior to either one alone. Ye'Cind is shown as an attractive androgynous elf wearing blue and green clothing; like thons patron Corellon, Ye'Cind is male and female, both and neither. Ye'Cind's holy symbol is a recorder. Ye'Cind spends most of thons time in the realm of Brightwater in Arborea. Clerics of Ye'Cind are scholars of music, who know how to play many different musical instruments. Many clerics of Ye'Cind are also talented composers who can weave subtle magics into their songs and music. Designer Gary Gygax derived the name Ye'Cind from the name of one of his daughters, Cindy. (The name Cindy is itself a diminutive of an epithet of the Greek moon goddess Selene.) See also *[[List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons|List of deities of Dungeons & Dragons]] *[[List of Forgotten Realms deities|List of Forgotten Realms deities]] *Vala (Middle-earth) *Maia (Middle-earth) References *Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). *Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). *Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998). *Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gygax, Gary. Unearthed Arcana (TSR, 1985). *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996). *Moore, Roger E. "The Elven Point of View." Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982). *Sargent, Carl. "The Elven Pantheon - Completed!" Dragon #191. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). *Moore, Roger E, and Georgia Moore. "The Gods of the Elves." Dragon #60 (TSR, 1982). *Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes (TSR, 1992). Further reading *Dragon magazine #283 – "Do-It-Yourself Deities" *Living Greyhawk Journal no. 3 – "Gods of Oerth" Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Fictional elves Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities Category:Lists of fictional deities